


Our Little World

by infelphira



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, GBFfemslash2019, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infelphira/pseuds/infelphira
Summary: It doesn't have to be fighting. Not anymore.Day 2 of GBF femslash week 2019, prompt: whispers!





	Our Little World

"It doesn't have to be fighting. Not anymore."

Fingers trained with the gentle thrumming of lyre strings brush stray hairs from Yuisis's face as an equally harmonious voice whispers gentle reassurances to her. Arriet's soft words are a solace that rocks her gently into wakefulness. She unclenches her fingers from the blanket covering her and realizes how much her hand hurts from gripping to tightly. 

A dream, again. 

It's etched into her mind and muscles so much that Yuisis didn't even know the underworld had followed her this far out, long gone from her family's collapse. Tension uncoils itself from her limbs and she rolls over to face Arriet, feeling a bit forlorn, "Did I wake ya again?" It wasn't the first time, of course. Yuisis was still coming to terms with the fact that she was completely and utterly safe now. Coming to terms with the fact she didn't even have to fight now, not if she didn't want to. She was free before, in her own way. Bound to her family, but not chained down.

Now, she was completely and utterly unfettered. 

In the dim light, Arriet's eyes still sparkle as she smiles gently, "You did, my dear-- but you know that I'd never hold such things against you." Those hands and arms, so accustomed to playing musical instruments, play Yuisis just as well; wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her close to Arriet's neck as if shielding her from some unknown terror. 

"However long it takes for you to rest easy, from then until forever, and even beyond that-- I wouldn't be bothered by a single thing you do." 

Drowsy, Yuisis almost lets herself drift back to sleep while she listens to Arriet's voice. Even just speaking, she is musical, her choice of words dazzlingly lyrical, eloquent in a way she could never hope to replicate with her own coarse, country bumpkin way of speaking. Then, without thinking, it comes to her, "You should rest easy, too, y'know," She finders herself caught in a yawn and she reluctantly pulls away from that comfortable embrace to get a better look at her lover, "Even if I woke ya... I know you probably weren't sleepin' that well either, huh?" 

Like the tinkling of a chime, Arriet laughs softly as they whisper away in the night. "Saw right through me again, love." She presses a gentle kiss to Yuisis's lips, "But it's not that bad. Not this time. After all, I have you now, don't I? That's enough to reassure me that things... our lives have a chance to get better. To unwind ourselves from the terrible tangle we found ourselves in." 

Yuisis looks thoughtful for a moment before shrugging and snuggling Arriet with renewed vigor, "Way with words, as always, luv. I'm glad to have ya, though... glad you have me." They share a laugh together for a moment before settling down under the blankets again, moonlight gently filtering in through the window and spilling across the room. 

World peace might not be that far off, for a world small enough to contain them.

**Author's Note:**

> small dedication to my pal meri who requested the pairing! <3


End file.
